Hate mixed with the desire to win and madness
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Lynner takes all". Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92.


**Alegare primero que este fic lo hago con la intencion de alegrar y satisfacer a aquellos en la parte del fandom que detestaron el capitulo (No se si lo vieron les recomiendo que lo vean pero si lo veen no me digan que les adverti que comenzaron a sentir que un huevon los comenzo a profanar) llamado "Lynner takes all". ¿Por que? Porque en lo personal, es igual que NSL (Ojo, no es un fic de ello), Lynn se toma por perder un juego de la mesa y demas situaciones de la vida diaria una competencia y no se detiene nunca (Me refiero a humillar sin razon aparente a alguien por ganar y que los demas no quieran, y cuando pierde, se lo malinterpreta, y pierde el control y se comporta como un lobo cuando esta "suelto". (Si continuaba asi pa' toda la vida quizas terminaba en un manicomio por su comportamiento "fuera de control" y me encantariareirme como intenta salir de ahi primero de su chaleco de fuerza y del manicomio)**

 **Este fic se lo dedico a MontanaHatsune92 por estar este capitulo en su lista de mas odiados y a RCurrent por verme cambiar en mi forma de escribir.**

 **Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

 **"Hate mixed with the desire to win and madness"**

Alli se encontraba Lynn en su departamento de Lewiston, en el estado de Idaho, mirandose en el espejo directamente.

Ya no Era mas aquella joven deportista de 13 años de la familia Loud que siempre tenia en su interior un espiritu deportivo que nunca la obligaba a parar a los deportes.

Ahora ella era una joven adulta de 23 años, ella siempre tenia esperanzas de participar en ligas de deportes tanto femeninos como masculinos de la NFL, NBA, y demas, o quizas ser la capitana de sus equipos, siempre queriendole como jugar como lo haria un buen mariscal de campo, muy a lo Tom Brady.

Aunque esas esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando desde el dia que jugo un juego de mesa con sus hermanos, su espiritu deportivo la obligaron a tomarlo como una competencia, siempre humillando de manera "salvaje" a sus hermanos cuando ganaba una ronda por mas que no fuese un partido de la NFL en vivo por television y perdiendo la "razon" cuando perdia un juego que era una "razon" cuando sabes que un Stalker vendra por ti muy pronto.

Pero ese fue su "descenso" hacia la locura y a la compertividad de tomarse la vida diaria una especie de "juego" que tenia un delicado "hilo" entre la vida y la muerte puesto en uego, y no permitiria que nadie impidiese su "objetivo" de estar en la cima antes que a unos perdedores.

Pero una noche, tras que los Louds acordaran un plan de saber como "calmar" a Lynn, decidieron encerrarla en el traje de ardilla que Lincoln tuvo que usar cuando ella lo acuso de mala suerte mientras estuviese inconciente gracias a que Lana la puso a "dormir" con cloroformo.

Desde que se desperto en ese traje, comenzo a "cuestionar" el motivo. Ellos solo le respondieron que aun que se diese cuenta que acusar a Lincoln de ser una "Peste", parecio no aprender la leccion, y temen que se vuelva en una "chiflada sociopata" si continua asi. Asi le "explicaron" el motivo de todo eso para que ese "problema familiar" no pasase a "mayores".

Desde ese momento, Lynn paso el puto infierno sufriendo de agresiones por parte de su familia si algo andaba mal, se volvio en el blanco "favorito" de los bullies, Recibiendo el alias de ardilla cobarde y sumiza, su familia no hacia nada para poder defenderla diciendo que se lo merecia por "trastornada" Siendo ella misma parte de ese "publico" y si se rompia o se perdia una parte del traje, le hacian vivir sus peores "pesadillas" hechas realidad.

Si se intentaba defender de su familia de los golpes y burlas, como tambien de los abusivos le iba peor por que terminaba con cicatrices de por vida en su cara cerca del ojo.

Les importaba una mierda si se moria ahi afuera por sus condiciones de salud, se lo merecia por "Perra loca".

Pero hubo un dia en el que el traje se llego a romper, aunque Lynn iba a "conocer el verdadero dolor" intento contraatacar con golpes mas fuertes que el suyo como si fuera el bombardeo nazi en Londres durante la primera guerra Mundial, pero sin embargo llego la policia y se llevo a Lynn esto porque Lisa habia llamado a la policia bajo una "mentira blanca" de que un lunatico estaba ahi dentro violandolos.

Pues aun que Los Louds confesaron su maltrato confesaron que lo hicieron para controlarla por que se tomaba todo una competencia y si seguia asi, iba a pasar de a "mayores".

Se la llevaron bien lejos a un reformatorio juvenil en Vicksburg, Mississippi, uno de los lugares de la "Guerra de Secesion" contra los Estados Confederados en 1861 y 1865, (En si ese reformatorio no existe y son esos en donde a lo guardias les importa un bledo lo que hagan ahi dentro) resumiendo que hicieron bien al tratarla de esa forma como a un perro rabioso, asi evitaba que atacase a cualquier persona que se le topase en su camino.

10 años luego salio de alli bajo la excusa de "haber aprendido la leccion", cuando en realidad solo quizo vengarse de ellos por lo que tuvo que pasar, salio de su departamento lista para comenzar la "venganza perfecta".

-¡No importa lo que hicieron Louds por intentar humillarme y salirse con las suyas! ¡Pero me vengare! ¡No me importa ganar o perder! ¡SOLO ME IMPORTA SER LA UNICA GANADORA EN ESTE MUNDO Y MATARLOS COMO LOS PERDEDORES QUE SON! JAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAAAAAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJ- En ese momento se topo con un vagabundo el cual lo comenzo a golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, cosa que para ella era "desquitar toda su rabia y competividad reprimida durante todo ese tiempo".- ¡AHORA IRE POR USTEDES LOUDS JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJA!- Entonces ella se fue corriendo para planear su venganza, cosa que lo que alguna vez fue una familia de 10 integrantes no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el miedo los dominaba.

¿Locura y rabia por no haber seguido con su actitud de mala perdedora y ganadora? ¿Como es que paso esto?

Ya se, su mente se pudrio a causa de su competividad y racha ganadora anti deportista buscando una forma de desquitar su ira reprimida durante años de abuso familiar y a la vez de reaccionar mal ante un juego , por mas que sea de mesa o algo asi.

O la otra "explicacion" mas razonable es: Suponer que jamas perder y que su familia lo tratase como a los esclavos negros de las epocas en las cuales España tenia colonias en Latinoamerica, el Caribe, y los demas paises que limitaban con Mexico, hizo que su mente fuese cegada por su racha de mala ganadora llenandose de venganza y que su alma solo fuese "oscuridad" y "veneno putrido" que buscaba hambre de sed de venganza cuando su familia paso por la "idiota" idea de hacerle vivir el "Super infierno".

Unos momentos luego de asesinatos por parte de la "Coo-Coo" Lynn, llego a la localizacion en donde estaban ubicados los Louds, En Alexandria, estado de Luisana, pero como dije antes se enfrentaron de forma valiente a esa psicotica, hasta matarla, haciendo la justicia y llevandola a enterrar en un cementerio, sin lapida o celebracion.

 **FIN**

 **¿Enserio creyeron que se trataba de una secuela de "Madness and torture" por el contenido que escribi? Pues no XD. (Ahora pensaran que copie ese fic).**

 **La verdad, me gustan mucho los deportes, aqui en Argentina estan todos con el mundial en Rusia, y que hasta participaron paises que jamas vimos entrar en "accion": Islandia, Senegal, Arabia Saudita, y demas.**

 **Tambien al igual que "Madness and torture" le agregue mucho NSL, por lo que Lynn tuvo que pasar (O mas bien dicho lo que se tenia bien merecido por "lunatica chiflada"). Creanme si fuese un estadounidense aficionado a cualquier liga de deportes (Ya sea la NFL o la NBA) No quisiera terminar en un manicomio por loco por saber como los Cachorros de Chicago no ganan aun partidos de la NBL contra los Yankees de Nueva York.**


End file.
